Klondike's Kleaner of Koncoctions
by SweetNoir
Summary: While searching for a magical mess-remover, Severus stumbles upon something rather more interesting. One-shot, DMHP Dom/Sub relationship


Title: Klondike's Kleaner of Koncoctions

Summary: While searching for a magical mess-remover, Severus stumbles upon something rather more interesting.

Pairing(s): Draco/Harry

Rating: M (R)

Genre(s): One-shot, Romance

Warning(s): Slash, Dom/Sub relationship, explicit sex, mild language

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's Notes: Written a long time ago and just rediscovered as I was cleaning out my hard drive. Let me know what you think!

Severus Snape was not a happy man. One of his abysmal excuses for students had managed to splatter bits of dragon liver all over the ceiling of his classroom, and it seemed to have dried and encrusted itself on the stone. It was resisting all attempts to be cleaned. Severus was hunting for a mess-remover called of all ridiculous things "Klondike's Kleaner of Koncoctions," which Filch was _supposed_ to keep in a broom cupboard in the hallway Severus was currently storming down. Unfortunately, this broom cupboard was nowhere to be found.

Severus did, however, find a door near the end of the corridor, which he opened. It was most definitely not a broom cupboard.

It looked somewhat like a classroom, in that the chairs were arranged in rows facing the far wall, except all the chairs were overstuffed armchairs, there were no desks, and instead of a blackboard there was what looked to be a large window into the next room.

The room beyond looked like an office of some sort. There was a desk and a chair, and several large bookshelves filled with books and various knick-knacks. Draco Malfoy sat at the desk writing something.

Severus, reminding himself to tell his godson to be careful what he did in the room, since the boy obviously didn't know about what was apparently a two-way mirror, was about to leave when a knock came at a door to the office. Draco, without looking up, called, "Enter!"

The door opened and Severus was quite surprised to see Harry Potter walk through, looking guilty.

"Close the door behind you," Draco said, still not looking up from his papers. Potter obeyed, much to Severus's surprise. A minute passed before anything else happened.

Finally, Draco put down his quill. Looking up at Potter, he said, "I assume you are here for a reason?"

Potter replied, "Yes, sir." Severus blinked and made a mental note to mix up an ear cleaning potion when returned to his lab. Harry Potter would never call Draco Malfoy 'sir'—Severus must be hearing things.

"And what might that reason be?"

Potter shifted his weight from foot to foot. He mumbled something unintelligible, staring at his toes.

"Speak up, Mr. Potter. I can't hear you when you mumble like that."

"I—I punched Ron."

Draco's eyes widened. "And why, pray tell, did you punch Mr. Weasley?"

Potter glanced up at Draco, then down at his feet again. "He was bad-mouthing you, sir. I—I lost control." His eyes seemed to be glistening with tears, and his hands were twisting together, as though he was afraid of Draco's reaction to this news. Severus, meanwhile, sank down into one of the armchairs and struggled to scrape his jaw off the floor.

Draco's face softened a bit. "What did I tell you about that? If we are going to keep this a secret, you have to remember to keep your restraint."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry." So Severus hadn't imagined it; fat tears began sliding down the boy's face, albeit silently.

"You will need to be punished. You know that, don't you?"

"Y-yes, sir.

Draco rose and strode around the end of his desk gracefully. Stopping in front of Potter, he commanded, "Strip."

Potter immediately obeyed. Every last article of clothing was stripped off, folded neatly, and placed in a tidy pile on the floor. Finally, he was naked, crying and trembling, though Severus couldn't tell if that was from the chill of the dungeons or from fear.

Draco reached out and wiped the tears from Potter's cheeks. "Hush, pet. Just a paddling, that's all," he murmured, and then moved away. "Bend over the desk."

Still shaking, Potter complied. Draco opened one of the drawers in his desk and took out a wooden paddle. He positioned himself behind Potter. "Hush, pet," he repeated. He stroked the paddle over Potter's bare arse soothingly, before raising it and bringing it down sharply on the pale flesh.

Potter's hips jerked forward, and a soft, breathy "Oh!" escaped him.

"Count, love," Draco instructed.

"One," Potter said shakily. Draco administered nine more strikes, and Potter obediently counted each one, though his voice grew perceptibly more unsteady.

Draco set the paddle down on the desk and caressed the reddened skin of Potter's arse. "I won't give you any more, pet, since you were only defending me. But, remember, you must maintain your control next time."

"Y-yes, sir."

Draco sat down in the overstuffed chair behind his desk, pulling the still-trembling Potter down into his lap. "Hush, pet," Draco cooed, cuddling Potter to his chest and stroking the messy hair comfortingly. Potter murmured something too quiet for Severus to make out and nuzzled into the warmth. Draco seemed to have caught it, though; he smiled and dropped a chaste kiss on top of Potter's head. "I love you, too, baby."

**Sex Scene deleted in accordance with rules. I'm working on getting the whole thing up on The Hex Files, but don't hold your breath.**

The two moved together with an ease and comfort that only long-time lovers could hope to achieve. Their love was evident in every movement: Draco sliding his hand behind Potter's head to protect it from the hard wood of the desk, Potter's arms coming up around Draco's neck to pull him down for kiss after kiss, the way they sighed as their hips moved together as though they were coming home.

Severus knew he should be disgusted; this was, after all, the ever-annoying son of his old school enemy to whom his godson was making love. However, Severus could not force these feelings of antipathy upon himself in the face of such obvious devotion. It seemed as though the great Boy-Who-Lived didn't wish to be in control all the time. Severus was just glad the boy had chosen someone mature and trustworthy to whom to reveal his submissive inclinations; anyone else might have crushed the small Gryffindor, intentionally or not.

Potter turned his head to gaze up at Draco with eyes shining with devotion. Draco gave him a small smile and planted a kiss on his scar. Severus realized that this show of love between the two was very private, and suddenly, unexpectedly, Severus felt guilty about witnessing it. Slightly dazed, he made his way back to his rooms, Klondike's Kleaner of Koncoctions forgotten.

Besides, he had a hard-on to take care of.


End file.
